


Virbance (M'Challa/T'Baku Oneshot)

by Lazarth



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Making Love, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarth/pseuds/Lazarth
Summary: Flexing my writing muscles with a quick oneshot.Cross-posted fromtumblr.





	Virbance (M'Challa/T'Baku Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try my hand at a more flowery style of writing with an exercise in writing non-explicit sex. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Breezy and cool, the night had fallen around Birnin Zana. Streets and market places were still bustling and bursting with patrons of every kind and the food and drink flowed heavily. Palace grounds had fallen into a gentle quiet, starting at the very edges with the servants leaving the grounds for the night and moving into the halls and rooms as all fell into restful slumber. One room was still illuminated with the soft glow of lamps strewn around the place. Papers shuffled to and fro between hands with small breaks for a quick scribble here and there, signatures and notes alike, before being placed away once more. A hand rubbed against the slowly growing stubble around the finely trimmed hair, he would have to shave before sleeping. Footfalls and their echoes filled the empty halls, catching against the very edge of his hearing and capturing his attention.

“Imagine my surprise, when I trek all the way down from Jabari land, hoping to catch you in bed and I find my heartmate, not only awake but also working on your ridiculous paperwork.”

A soft smile spread over T’Challa’s face as he looked up from yet another project for the UN that was begging for his attention. He did not know why the world at large insisted on physical paper work, but he also refused to connect Wakanda’s communication with any outside servers. “I apologize, I did not know we had an appointment set.”

“An appointment?” M’Baku pushed away from the doorframe, walking out from the dark of the hallway and into the warm glow of the office space. “The Great Gorilla needs no appointments to see his heartmate.”

T’Challa huffed out a laugh as he put away the paper that he had been holding unseeing in his hand well before M’Baku had stepped into his office. He was certain he had read this page before but now as he stared at the words, they seemed so foreign to him. “Is that so? Even when his heartmate is his Panther King?”

“Oh, especially in the case of the Golden tribes chosen king.” M’Baku stopped just short of the antique desk. “They tend to be the flightiest. No, an appointment would only serve to warn them.”

Humming in his throat as he pushed away from the desk and made his way to where the taller man stood, T’Challa stood before M’Baku. Gently running his hands over the fur adorned chest, he looked into the deep eyes of his love. “And now that you have gotten the audience you were seeking, what is your next choice of action?”

“Ah, but there are so many things that I could do.” His large hand rose to cup the slowly heating flesh of his beloved, watching as he leaned into the touch, “But only so long to them.” He ran a thumb against supple lips, humming in pleasure.

With a grin, T’Challa pulled away from M’Baku’s embrace, “So the stamina of the Great Gorilla was truly a myth then?” His grin broadened at the wide-eyed look of surprise the Jabari leader sent his way. M’Baku took a step towards him and T’Challa took one backwards.

Soon, laughter full of glee and joy rang through the somber and silent halls as Gorilla chased the Panther. With a huff and soft thump against the plush bedding, the laughter ended as abruptly as it had begun. M’Baku’s grin was wide and his eyes full of endless mirth as he pinned his slighter heartmate against the silk covers. “You are mine now, oh Panther King.”

T’Challa tried to buck up against the heavy weight of the other, pushing up against his captor and generally trying to break M’Baku’s hold on him. He found himself unable to move even a single inch beyond what M’Baku allowed him to. “So, it seems,” he stated as he finally let go and fell back against the covers, “and what will you do now, Great Gorilla?”

Lips met lips in a moldering kiss, burning away any insecurities and impurities, leaving only burning love. All things washed away under the tender touches lingering against any bare flesh they could grasp and hold. Anything to anchor themselves in the ebbing tide. It was not just a kiss but an affirmation of existence, a melding of two beings, two hearts, two souls. Broken sighs and quiet moans rent the air. A feverish rush to divest all materials that would separate the two bodies was hindered only by the lips that refused to be parted for long. Some what ripped, other managed to remain despite the finger tugging and pulling against it with all their might but soon enough everything had been deposited haphazardly around and on the bed.

Body met body, both matched in their strength and need, power and desire. Kisses continued between whispered sweet nothings and gasping declarations of love. Sweat slaked bodies drove one another into a barely controlled frenzy. Kissing, grasping, pulling on another closer still. The universe tilted to the side, dipping into something beyond the physical. Somewhere, where two souls merged into one, heartmate marks glowing a fierce gold, pulling the two closer until it was almost impossible to tell them apart. Each bite left by wandering mouths, each half-moon left by grasping fingernails, each welt rising upon dark flesh was evidence of their love making, their merging.

With a strained cry, the universe righted itself as the two were brought down into their own bodies. Away from the ether and into the physical. Close, holding one another but not close enough. Heavy breathing replaced the sounds as the two figures collapsed against each other. Holding onto one another as they slipped into restful slumber, joining the quiet of the palace.


End file.
